Episode 7943 (21st September 2017)
Plot Robert has managed to get Lawrence into bed. He places a condom wrapper on the bedside table before removing his clothing and climbing into bed next to Lawrence. Lydia calls round at Victoria Cottage and is surprised to be greeted by Jimmy dressed in a 'Tarzan' costume. Whilst Jimmy is talking to Lydia, the front door closes. Lawrence is stunned and confused to wake up next to Robert - who makes him believe something happened between them. Finn cannot believe his eyes when he walks in on Lawrence and Robert in bed together. Now dressed Lawrence offers Finn money to keep schtum about what he saw. Liv pries about what happened between Aaron and Alex. Aaron admits Robert is all he can think about. Victoria fills Finn in on her talk with Adam. Lawrence informs Robert that Finn has agreed to keep quiet. Lawrence questions what Robert remembers as his mind is blank. Robert continues to make Lawrence believe that they were intimate which Lawrence struggles to process as he usually struggles in that department. Robert suggests Lawrence took advantage of him. Aaron and Liv have a heart to heart. Liv reminds Aaron he can change his mind about Robert although Aaron is aware Robert isn't what he needs. Laurel is surprised when Jimmy appears at Mulberry Cottage dressed as Tarzan. Nicola can't believe Jimmy is dressed like this in public. Finn tells Adam that Victoria needs to think she's punished him enough for his kiss with Vanessa. Upon seeing Aaron's self harming scars, Liv concludes she should've told Robert about Aaron's drug use in prison sooner and questions if Aaron cuts because he hates himself. Lawrence wants to talk about what may have gone on between him and Robert. Aaron assures Liv he isn't going anywhere and he will get better but finding a new man will not fix anything. Finn tells Victoria about his talk with Adam. Victoria calls Adam over and informs Adam and Finn that she still needs time so their plan won't work. At Home Farm, Robert tells Lawrence that they were discussing Ronnie and Aaron seeing other people. Robert lies that as he was helping Lawrence into bed when Lawrence kissed him. Lawrence can't get his head around things which frustrates Robert, who gets up to leave, but Lawrence stops him. Lawrence wants Robert to keep quiet about what went on between them but Robert slyly suggests Rebecca should know. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Lawrence's bedroom and office *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Front garden and hallway *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms '' *The Woolpack - ''Bar *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,170,000 (23rd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes